Lucjan Czcibor
History In the beginning ... Lucjan H. Maksymilian Czcibor born January 1st, the only son of Maks Czcibor and Zuzanna. He was raised in Tarnów southeastern Poland, he was born six years after his sister Caja. His mother is a Air Faerie, Zuzana is an exiled Faerie. Had Maks known that his daughter son would be born as faerie-children and that Zuzana would be treated so unjustly for loving him he wishes that he never met her. Let alone the guilt he feels for wishing away his soul mate and children, Maks is equally guilty over the depression is causes both him and Zuzana. Zuzana is in connection with a small faction of other exiled faeries but their small commune does nothing for her. Suspicious of and aggravated by Maks overbearing protective nature, Zuzana after countless failures, continues to try to convince her elders to let her return. A young Caja and Lucjan caught her pleading with the faerie elders, until they were spotted. Zuzana tried to deny they were her children, knowing that they would tell their father, she tried to convince the elders they had wandered into their realm and needed to forget what they had seen. This was a clear atrocity. The children were Zuzana's halflings, they looked just like her, they even carry her aura. What they had seen and heard would not easily be remembered, and it was the end of whatever motherly relationship either child had with their mother. Maks was never told of the trio's visit with the queen, Lucjan will forever have to piece together what it was that happened that night, and Caja has either learned to accept or cleverly conceals what it she remembers. The family lives together in the picturesque setting of Lublin, the largest Polish city east of the Vistula River. Old buildings, even ruins, create the magic and unique atmosphere of the city. Lublin’s Old Town has cobbled streets and traditional architecture. Maks, Lucjan and Caja love visiting museums and, going to festivals together. One night, the first time Zuzana spent the day out with her family. A young boy made fun of her, while frightened for his mother and angered that she had been insulted, Lucjan punched the little boy in the face. Eight year old Lucjan and his father were meant to apologize to the boy he had hit when his father attacked Maks. The attacker was distracted by the sight of Fifteen year old Caja using her magic to strike him down. The family has been much more selective about when and where a family outing will take place, and how they will each handle it. Caja would have been in serious trouble for causing serious bodily harm to and in the presence of Muggles. Due to her age the charges brought against her were lenient and expunged. Background Personality Lucjan is like a puppy, he can be very predictable. When you think you have him all figured out he changes and he is almost someone you don't even know anymore. He has a very tough side, he fights until he has nothing left to give. He is passionate and never says something that he does not mean. He is insecure regarding his blood status which causes him to be moody and standoffish. Appearance Abilities Possessions 1502 D Lavoie Townhomes Relationships Family Personal * Please Owl me if you would like your character listed here. Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Born in Poland Category:Polish Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Breed Category:Half-Fae Category:Students Category:Second Years Category:Charbonneau Category:Czcibor Family Category:Wizard Category:January Birthday Category:12 Year Olds Category:Name Begins With "L" Category:Lucjan Czcibor